Turning A New Leaf
by katiekat54
Summary: How Rachel steadily became friends with all the Glee Clubbers and a few Warblers. Friendship fic; Short Story but will have multiple chapters because I don't want the story to drag on forever.
1. Chapter 1

I am kind of obsessed with doing one-shots :) Next one will be another friendship one! Enjoy, much love xxx

….

Rachel loved her new found friends, every single one. She's made several new ones during senior year because she decided to turn a new leaf.

No more grudges and less uptight. She's been understanding after a few experiences during summer, and realized not everyone could be as perfect as her no matter how hard they tried.

She now she's friends with everyone in Glee club, and even a few in Dalton.

**Brittany**

She was the first person she decided to befriend because she was always sweet and had a child like innocence to her. They clicked right away,talking about dancing and a few singers(even if they had different tastes).

They talked more and decided to teach each other a few dance moves. Rachel helped her with her classes and homework and Brittany helped her interact with a few others. First was Santana.

**Santana**

It started off awkward; Santana glaring at her and Rachel shifting uncomfortably as she was sandwiched between a grumpy Santana and ecstatic Brittany who aimlessly chattered about her newfound cat and planned to wed it to Lord Tubbington. Something like that.

She was the only one to know about their relationship, so she knew Santana only did it because of the bubbly blonde. Brittany frowned when she realized when the two weren't talking and _finally_ noticed the death glares.

Poor girl, it's been going on for two weeks. Rachel swore Santana was serious on having razor blades in her hair and positioned herself as close to Brittany as possible, which resulted in even more death glares. She could never win.

"Santana, please talk to Rachel." She begged. "She's really awesome and she knows all about cool stuff!She's the one who taught me that move you like so much-"

"Brit!" Santana hissed, looking around. Rachel blushed and looked around too. "I-I didn't think she'd use it in _that_ manner..." Rachel mumbled to herself.

Santana sighed after noticing no one giving her odd stares."So dwarf-" "No names, Santie!" Santana rolled her eyes. "_Rachel,"_ she corrected, "Can you bake?" Rachel sat confused and looked at her expressionless.

"Excuse me?" Santana let out an aggravated sigh. She rubbed her temples with her two pointer fingers and shut her eyes. "I said, can you bake? I need to pass Home Ec and I don't know a damn thing about baking. So can you bake or not?"

Santana opened her eyes and looked at her, with a raised eyebrow, and waited for an answer. Rachel looked at Brittany, who was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Uhm, yes I can.. I can come over by today after school...?"She asked unsure. Santana smiled in satisfactory. "Perfect, today after school. Brittany will ride with me." Santana stated and stood up, walking out of the cafeteria.

The following afternoon Rachel picked up baking supplies and followed the directions Santana texted her to her house. She pulled into a huge mansion with four cars in the front. She tentatively walked up the drive way and knocked on the door.

A beaming Brittany answered. "Rachie! Come in, Santie's in the kitchen. I'm so glad you're here!" She pulled her into a bone crushing hug before pulling her in. She shut the door and held Rachel's hand, skipping ahead of her while tugging her along.

"Santie! Rachel's here and she has gifts!" She yelled. She brought her into a kitchen the size of her living room and saw Santana aimlessly flipping through a cook book.

She looked up quirked a perfectly shaped eyebrow. She looked.. amused? Rachel placed the plastic Walmart bags on the island counter and looked at Brittany. "I bought you some candy to keep you amused while we cook.." She said and pulled out a box of Drops.

Brittany stared excitedly with a child like smile on her face. She looked up at Santana to see her with a genuine smile on her face. Rachel smiled and looked away. The blonde squealed and hugged Rachel. "Love you Rach!" Santana's smile quickly dropped when she knew Rachel was going to look.

She sighed and put on a neutral expression while taking out the bags of flour and other ingredients.

"I was thinking a cake since that seemed the easiest. I bought chocolate... is that fine?" "Fine, whatever." Rachel and Santana worked in silence after Brittany left to watch some T.V. Show. After nearly an hour of excruciating silence, Brittany skipped into the kitchen and stopped short.

She frowned as she watched how silent the kitchen was. Clearing her throat, she placed her elbows on the counter and placed her chin on her closed hands. "I was thinking we could rejoin Cheerios, 'Lo. Rachel can join too! She's as flexible as me and a real good dancer!"

Rachel stopped pouring the batter into the pan and looked at Brittany. "Brittany, I don't think I would join. Sorry, but no thanks." Brittany frowned for a moment before smiling again. "It's okay! I mean, Santana brought it up and I was thinking we could. But I'll just stick with Glee Club."

"I might join again." Santana stated as she took some leftover batter and licked it. She nodded approvingly and wiped her hands on her apron. She took the pan and sticked it into the oven before standing back and facing Brittany.

Rachel adjusted the heating and stood besides Santana. "You can do it if you really want to Brittany." Rachel said. Brittany's eyes brightened and her smile widened. "Can you come watch us practice?" Rachel's eyes widened and she looked at Santana who was staring at Brittany in disbelief.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea." She stammered. "Sylvester isn't very fond of me." "Or the rest of Glee Club." Santana snorted. "Besides, if she saw Treasure Trail over here we won't make the team." Rachel nodded in agreement, ignoring her old nickname.

Brittany pouted and turned to Rachel. "That's fine, right Rachel?" Rachel nodded, relieved. "That's an excellent idea."

After the cake was done and they added frosting, Santana decided the cake was an A+. Brittany decided to add a smiley face on the cake with her leftover Drops. Santana then wrapped it in plastic.

She placed it in the fridge and looked at Rachel who was picking up her stuff. "Good job, Rachel." She said before turning and walking out the kitchen while grabbing Brittany's hand in the process.

Brittany turned and waved before being pulled away. Rachel smiled and left afterwards.

The next few weeks Santana and Rachel bonded a lot better, still awkward at times and still a few death glares from Santana, but other than that it was an okay friendship. Santana still didn't approve of her, maybe worried that Brittany might prefer her over Santana, and didn't mind ignoring her sometimes.

Except for the day of the Cheerio try outs did she accepted her and deemed her as a friend.

They both tried out and made the team, smiling at each other in victory before strutting out the doors and into the parking lot. Their duffel bags were slung over their shoulders and pinkies firmly linked.

They both stopped short when they saw Rachel waiting by her small Prius, parked right next to Santana's and Brittany's car.

Brittany dropped her duffel bag and walked towards Rachel quickly, engulfing her in a friendly hug that didn't spark a jealous cell from Santana. Oddly enough, she smiled.

Rachel opened her car door and revealed a platter of Brittany's favorite dessert, a platter of sugar cookies and a small chocolate cupcake. Brittany hugged Rachel again and as Santana slowly neared, she could make out their conversation.

"You came Rachel! And you brought my favorites." Rachel beamed at her happiness and laughed at her happiness. "Well, I knew you two made it. I thought it would be a kind gesture to reward you."

She then spotted Santana and handed her a piece of chocolate cake with one red Drop on it. "Same recipe from our project, congratulations." Rachel smiled genuinely at Santana and Santana returned it.

"You're not bad, Berry."

**Mike**

Now, the next person was an odd friend that would come fairly quickly. Santana and Rachel's budding friendship grew, now best friends, Brittany was still around and still Rachel's other best friend.

Santana and Rachel's seemed a tad stronger than her and Brittany's, maybe because they were two polar opposites that somehow worked out. They didn't know how, but it worked. Santana and Brittany quit Cheerios a few weeks later, claiming that Glee Club was better, of course they never told Sue the Glee part.

So now they were peacefully back at Glee Club full time.

But Rachel was still excellent friends with Kurt, they sang Broadway tunes and Kurt helped her with her outfits with Santana. They would eat ice cream(Rachel got vegan which Santana said 'Tasted like donkey shit') and watch their favorite musicals. Sometimes Rachel would even go and pick up Kurt from Dalton or from Warbler practice.

So one day Kurt invited her to a sleepover at Tina's. Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt would all be there. She reluctantly agreed, even though her, Tina, and Mercedes weren't the best of friends. They talked occasionally, but never really talked.

Like hour long conversations or texts that seemed to go on four hours. But the sleepover wasn't awkward at all, it was full of laughs, odd yet funny stories, and popcorn throwing at each other or at Tina's flat screen. Rachel brought cookies and cake as a treat and everyone pigged out with it.

Halfway through _The Hangover,_ Tina's phone beeped.

Tina's laughing finally calmed down enough for her to read it. Her face brightened. "It's Mike! He's going to drop by in a while to drop off my clothes." All the girls, Kurt included, awed and than giggled after.

"Don't fall asleep by then, divas." Mercedes warned with humor. They all laughed and agreed. Well, an hour later Rachel and Mercedes were the only ones awake. Their heads were leaned against each others, watching _Funny Girl_, and Mercedes fighting to stay awake.

Suddenly they heard the doorbell. "Get it, Rach. I'm sleeping." Mercedes wearily said before passing out. Rachel rolled her eyes and softly giggled, standing up and walked to the door. She opened it to see a sheepish Mike.

He noticed Rachel and rubbed the back of his neck. He handed her a bag. "Tell Tina I'm sorry about forgetting... I fell asleep." He leaned to the side of the doorframe and peered into the house. "Sleepover?" Rachel nodded. "Well, thank you for bringing it over Mike. Would you like a cookie or cake? We have some left over."

Mike rose his eyebrows. Rachel laughed at his bemused expression and opened the door wider. He walked in and by instinct, into the kitchen. "What's so special?" Rachel shrugged. "I enjoy baking. It's right on the counter."

She pointed and Mike followed. He grabbed a chocolate chip cookie and bit into it. His face relaxed and he groaned. Rachel tried to stifle her laughter as Mike rolled his eyes and glared. "It's good okay? Shut up.." Rachel laughed. "You can take the rest, we're stuffed."

Mike nodded and finished it off and grabbed another. "So, everyone is asleep?" Rachel nodded and crossed her arms underneath her breasts. "You actually dress...normal." Mike thought out loud.

His eyes widened and he laughed nervously. "Sorry Rachel.. I tend to think out loud." He apologized sheepishly. Rachel nodded, biting her lip to stop laughing. Something about him was quite adorable.

Rachel was wearing a white tank top and blue shorts, not footsie pajamas that nearly all of WMHS thought she wore.

"It's fine, and yes I do. I don't like wearing my nicer clothes during school. Because of the slushies." She explained. Mike frowned and absently ate another cookie. "That sucks, I'm sorry you have to do that." Rachel simply shrugged.

"I should get some sleep, you can have the rest. See you Monday, Micheal." She smiled and started to walk out. "Night, Rach." Mike called out after her. She paused and smiled. She let out a soft laugh before walking into Tina's room.

She slept peacefully, knowing she made peace with another Glee clubber, even if they weren't enemies.

On a Monday, Rachel walked into school. She ditched her animal sweaters today and decided to wear a nice oxford blouse. She wore her usual skirt, today a navy blue plaid one, and felt happy. Her hair was in soft waves and she looked like she belonged in a private school.

Her conversation with Mike made her feel like she should actually wear her nice clothes today, even Kurt approved her look which was an accomplishment to Rachel.

The weekend was the best she's had so far, and her possibly new found friendship with Mike helped. She went to her locked and opened it, slipping on a navy jacket because it was feeling chilly.

After she gathered her books and closed it and turned to start walking, only to be met with a familiar corn syrup iced beverage. She wiped her eyes and flung the ice onto the floor. She opened her eyes and was about to protest and yell when she heard a body slammed into metal lockers.

She looked to her right to see Mike slamming a new football player, junior maybe?, against the lockers. The junior's eyes widened and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Apologize." Mike demanded sternly. He quickly turned to look at her, his eyes still wide and his tan face steadily becoming pale. "I-I'm sorry Rachel." He stammered.

Mike, satisfied, let him go and sent him one more deathly glare. "Don't do it again, you hear?" The intimidated junior gave a quick nod and dashed the other direction.

Rachel sent him a beaming smile, despite looking ridiculous drenched in a cherry slushy, and thanked him. "Thank you, Micheal." He nodded his head. "I'll get Tina to help you clean up, sorry about your shirt being ruined."

She just shrugged. "Kurt will have an extra, thank you anyway Mike." She was about to head to the bathroom when he called her. She turned with a quizzical expression. "Do I get sugar cookies as a reward?" She laughed loudly before heading to the bathroom.

….  
>This will have all the Glee Clubbers so it is Multi-Chapter :) Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	2. UPDATE

I feel terrible that I Haven't updating in months! It's just that season three of Glee was pretty ehhh to me. I really miss the second season and it all changed so much, in my opinion, I just stopped watching which made me stop writing. I feel terrible, really, and I might start a new fanfic. I don't know much about Glee anymore, I've only watched the first three episodes of Season Three, so I might delete them.

Unless you guys don't want me to delete the stories so you can reread it, then I won't. But my new fanfics most likely won't be Glee related, but I have may new ideas that might end up failing haha.

Here's where you come in! I have some ideas on where I want to start a new slate, but it's a lot so pick a number(s) and/or leave ideas! :)

I might start a new just random story(it's one completely made up, not a fanfic of a tv, book, movie etc.) It would go in the Misc. Books category, the non-popular one.

I MIGHT write a Glee story, but not Puckleberry(sigh, it ended with Finchel). It might be OC for Sam or maybe Finn. Most likely Sam.

Even though I don't really watch Victorous, I was bored and started writing one xD It's a Beck/OC one. (I'm really into OC's now, most of all fanfics I read now are all OC)

Okay, what I might write Fanfics on(ones with stars are the ones most likely I'll write on) Victorious*, Criminal Minds, Hunger Games(Cato/OC, since I can't find any good ones!), Glee(The Sam/OC one)*, a random fanfic I will think up*,Captain America(Loveee Marvel! Avengers was AMAZING. Developing a huge crush on Tom Hiddleson and Loki. It's eating me up inside)

So, that's all I can think of. Any requests for a fanfic and I'll think it over :) I hope you guys aren't upset, Glee just isn't the way it was for me before! :((

.com/

I finally decided to go back on Twitter::/MonstersGoRawrr

Remember to leave requests and vote on a number!xxx


End file.
